Logan
Logan '''made his debut in the MCU in Marvel's: The Invaders and was the protagonist and titular character in Marvel's The Wolverine. Biography '''Origins James Howlett was born in Alberta, Canada in 1883 to Elizabeth Howlett and Thomas Logan. Thomas Logan was the groundskeeper to Elizabeth's husband's estate. Howlett's "father", John Howlett was not his father, as Elizabeth had an affair with Thomas, resulting in James being born. When John found out of Howlett's illegitimacy, he attempted to stab Thomas to death, but Thomas turned the knife around and killed John. Young Howlett saw the scene and ran towards Thomas in a roar of anger. Howlett's bone claws showed themselves and Howlett brutally murdered Thomas with them, with Thomas' last words being "He's not your father. I am." Howlett fled the estate and fled into the wilderness taking the alias "Logan." 'Ypres ' After years of growing up in the Canadian wild, Logan enlisted in the Canadian military in 1914 at the dawn of World War One under the name James "Wolverine" Logan. He fought in the war under the Canada, but under the British flag. During his training he met a telegraph manager named Janet whom he fell in love with. In 1915, when Logan was sent to the front in Ypres, he met a fellow soldier named Silas Burr. Silas and him became rivals but friends. Silas was the only man Logan was ever afraid of. Janet went to the backlines in France along with Logan and operated telegraphs. During a battle at Ypres, Logan and Silas weren't on the frontlines. They were in the backlines helping patch up soldiers as they were low on nurses. Logan and Silas went to see Janet- who worked in a shed of sorts with a locking door. They went in and Janet was working the machine and one military policeman stood guard inside. Once they were in and the door was locked, the policeman pointed his rifle at Logan's chest and Silas pointed his revolver at Janet's skull. Silas covered Janet's mouth. Silas explained to Logan that he was a spy for the Germans. Silas explained that they wanted Logan to be killed and taken to Germany so his skeleton- and claws- could be researched. The policeman shot Logan in the chest with no effect, however; Silas assumed- not knowing of Logan's healing factor- that Logan would be dead and he took the gun away, giving Logan enough time to behead the policeman with his claws. Silas pointed the pistol back and Janet's head and fired. Janet's murder drove Logan berserk and he charged Silas and pushed him against the wall. Silas unloaded his pistol into Logan's head, but Logan continued forward, the bullet popping out of his face. Logan growled and stabbed his claws in and out countless times out of Silas' belly. Silas began coughing up blood. "Who sent you?" Logan asks with a growl. "Who cares?" Silas spits out. Logan's left hand is pinning Silas to the wall and his right has no claws extended and is hovering in front of Silas' face. One of Logan's side claws jumps forwards and stabs into Silas' eye. Silas screams in pain. "ADOLPH VON RANTENRAVEN! ADOLPH VON RANTENRAVEN!" "Where is he?" Logan growls. Silas coughs up blood. "I don't know." Logan growls and his other side claw stabs into Silas' other eye. "WHERE IS HE!" Logan roars. Silas continues to scream in agony. "He's under the radar...he isn't in the politics like the other generals. He might as well have green skin and be hiding in a rain forest. I don't know." Silas sputters. Logan shakes his head. "See you in hell." Logan's center claw juts forward and stabs through Silas' skull. TBA Powers and Abilities * Logan is a mutant and has a healing factor that makes him virtually immortal. After he reached adulthood, his aging was virtually stopped, slowed down significantly. * Logan has retractable bone claws- three on each hand. * After the Weapon X Program, Logan's skeleton (including his claws) were laced with Adamantium (Ad), making his claws near indestructible. Adamantium glow blue, so Logan's claws were now frequently a luminous blue tone. Adamantium also has energy-providing properties- it is a component in Iron Man's suit- and Logan's claws can provide a boatload of energy. * After a run-in with Sam Wilson, Wolverine's Adamantium claws were laced with Vibrainium, making them even more durable as well as making them vibration and energy absorbent. * Marsmanship * Ability * Acrobatics * Skilled in hand-to-hand combat Notes * The picture below the infobox is of Michiel Huisman from The Ottoman Lieutenant movie with my photoshoping work removing sections of his beard to give a Wolverine-look. It is messy but I will fix it later on. * Michiel Huisman is the only actor I want to play Wolverine in the MCU. Tom Hardy and Scott Eastwood would be okay, but Hardy is Venom- which could possibly be in the MCU- and Eastwood plays John Walker in Invaders. * After Janet dies, Logan will roar and charge Silas and plunge his thumb into one of Silas' eyes and then shoots out his claws and slash gashes into Silas' face. Silas will wear a ceramic mask to hide his injuries like Richard Harrow in Boardwalk Empire. * Logan's love, Janet, was a telegraph operator in 1915. She received a message from British colonists in Africa who claimed to have seen "Lions of Steel". This is prior to the invention of the tank. The colonists claimed to have seen tribal armies and leading them, "An Undying Man of Steel"- The Black Panther. Janet received the message and was prompted to tell military police. She was, but a German spy, Silas Burr- disguised as a Canadian soldier- interrupted her and held her down. A month prior, German colonists had witnessed "Flaming Men" and the same armies. Their message was sent to Adolph von Rantenraven, who ordered Silas to make sure the Allies never got the futuristic information which could lead to an Allied victory. Silas was stationed as a Canadian soldier in Logan's unit. Logan found Janet and attempted to kill Silas- who was his friend- but Silas shot Janet in the head, killing her. Logan tore up Silas' arms with his bone claws and both men were restrained. Silas was shipped to Verdun for treatment prior to Verdun's obliteration. Logan was forced into another unit, the Canadians desperately needing men. After the Battle of Verdun, Logan thought Silas had died in the fires there. He was wrong and Silas made it back to Germany and fought against Logan once more during the Kaiserslaught. Category:Characters Category:MCU Characters Category:Valeyard6282 Category:MCU (Valeyard6282) Characters Category:The Invaders